


the night is like a story without an end

by greyskieslatenights



Series: jundong office!au [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pre-Relationship, sex in a stranger's room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskieslatenights/pseuds/greyskieslatenights
Summary: Junhoe's never really been able to say no to Donghyuk.(Not when Donghyuk looks a little too good in those jeans, smiling at him amidst the chaos that is a college house party).
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Series: jundong office!au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/643814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the night is like a story without an end

**Author's Note:**

> here's the infamous(?) fucking in wonwoo's bed scene we alluded to in ch 5 of the story grows a little longer, but to anyone new stumbling across this fic, it can absolutely be read as a one-shot. 
> 
> this is set while junhoe and donghyuk are in college (about 8 years prior to the start of the events in the story grows a little longer, if you'd like a time reference).
> 
> we wrote this quite some time ago (2018) and it's been largely unedited since then, but we hope you enjoy it nonetheless. title is once again from [fragments of memories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F62A4BFr0Ss) by nano!

“You’re drunk.”

“That’s what _you_ think.”

If the lights were any brighter, Junhoe’s about 90% certain he’d see Donghyuk’s face flushed red, see the way his eyes are just a hair unfocused (because there’s no way Donghyuk can actually be looking at him like that, right?)

Donghyuk grins, the colored lights glinting across his teeth. “I’m not drunk, June-yah. I’ve had like, two drinks? You need to catch up with me.”

He holds out the plastic red cup in his hand towards Junhoe, who looks at the liquid inside dubiously. He bends down and gives it an experimental sniff - all he can tell is it smells like no fewer than three kinds of alcohol and fruit juices.

“It’s not drugged, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Donghyuk says. “I’ve been drinking from it. And you trust me, right?”

Junhoe rolls his eyes, snatching the cup out of Donghyuk’s hand and gulping it down in one go just to get it over with. It tastes too sweet and too strong and he grimaces after he swallows, but Donghyuk looks pleased.

“See? Not so bad. Let’s get you another one, hm?”

Junhoe wonders what other sides of Donghyuk he doesn’t know as he finds himself following him to the kitchen, where he high-fives some upperclassman Junhoe vaguely recognizes from econ or something before he pours a ladle of the death drink into his cup.

“June-yah, you know Seungcheol-hyung, right?” Donghyuk leans against the counter next to who Junhoe presumes is Seungcheol.

“Koo, right?” The doe-eyed upperclassman holds out a hand to shake.

“Yeah.” Junhoe doesn’t really know what else to say. This is why he doesn’t go to parties.

“‘m Choi,” Seungcheol introduces. “Thanks for dropping by, yeah?”

“It was Donghyuk,” Junhoe replies. _I’m really too sober for this_ , he thinks, picking up a plastic cup from the center island and pouring himself a healthy cupful of the mystery cocktail.

Seungcheol grins, nudging Donghyuk next to him playfully. “Good ol Donghyuk, eh? Little party animal he is.”

Junhoe raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“No, no,” Donghyuk laughs. “I just come hang out a lot, y’know? Make friends. Networking.”

“Networking? And here I thought you actually wanted to hear me talk about my car,” Seungcheol mock-whines.

Junhoe forces out a laugh, downing some of his drink just to give his mouth something to do.

“Where’s Jihoon-hyung?” Donghyuk asks. Junhoe has no idea who Jihoon is. Donghyuk must know this Seungcheol guy pretty well.

Why does the idea of Donghyuk have friends who aren’t him bother him so much? He needs another drink.

“He’s just hiding in my room manning the playlist,” Seungcheol laughs. “Not super up for socializing tonight.”

“Maybe I should hang out with him,” Junhoe says. He’s only half joking.

“You two might get along, actually,” Seungcheol says. “You’ve both kind of got that… vibe to you.”

“Vibe?”

“He means you’re both kind of grumpy and bad with people,” Donghyuk quips, hiccuping slightly at the end of his sentence. “I mean that in the most endearing of ways, of course.”

Seungcheol grins. “Yeah, only Jihoon’s about a foot and a half shorter than Junhoe and looks like a squishy little bean. They’ve got the same kind of glare, though.”

“What’re you saying about my glare?” a voice grumbles from behind Junhoe. He turns to see a short young man with a shock of bright blonde hair, hoodie sleeves extending far past his hands.

“Just that it’s very menacing, Jihoonie,” Seungcheol says.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Sure, Cheol.”

“Get bored up there alone?” Seungcheol asks, beckoning for Jihoon to come and stand next to him. Jihoon acquiesces, dainty fingertips shaking past the sleeve cuffs to grab a bottle of coke from the open cooler.

“Not really. Just thirsty.” Jihoon unscrews the bottle and takes a swig. “What’re you guys talking about?”

“Nothing really.” Seungcheol shrugs. “Just people. Have you met Junhoe? He’s a business freshman.”

Jihoon raises a hand in acknowledgement. “Hey. I’m Jihoon. You probably won’t see me much ever, I’m studying music production.”

“Why are you here, then?” Junhoe asks.

Jihoon barks out a laugh. “Fuck if I know. Guess I’m just too fond of this idiot.”

Seungcheol palms the top of Jihoon’s head, ruffling the shorter’s hair. There’s something about the casual intimacy of it that makes Junhoe’s stomach twist a little bit as his eyes slide over to a certain someone standing beside them.

Maybe he’s staring a little too intently, because Donghyuk suddenly locks eyes with him. _Let’s go?_ he mouths, tilting his head to the side.

Junhoe nods. He’s not really sure what else he’s supposed to do here.

“Hey, Cheol-hyung,” Donghyuk says, “was great seeing you.”

“I’ll see you around campus, yeah? We should get lunch.”

“For sure.” Donghyuk bumps his fist against Seungcheol’s and gives a wave to Jihoon before he fills up his cup ( _again?_ ) and walks over to Junhoe.

“Um. Yeah. See you guys. Nice to meet you.” Junhoe hates the sound of his own voice right now. Why is he so awkward?

“We should hang out sometime,” Seungcheol says. “You and me and Donghyuk-ah. Can talk classes and future plans and shit”

“Yeah,” Junhoe echoes.

Jihoon’s lips are quirked up in a smirk that unsettles Junhoe a little bit, but he figures that might just be the guy’s face.

He doesn’t have much more time to dwell on it, though, because Donghyuk’s grabbed him by the wrist and is pulling him toward the living room. The bass is stronger here, dance beats ringing in Junhoe’s ears.

“Drink some more,” Donghyuk whispers into Junhoe’s ear. He almost recoils from the suddenness of it, feels compelled to do as Donghyuk says.

“Let’s dance, June-yah,” Donghyuk says. “I’ll even ask them to put on Michael Jackson for you.”

“Please don’t,” Junhoe ekes out, but allows himself to be pulled into the midst of the crowd. Donghyuk positions himself directly in front of Junhoe, far, far closer than he ever would be usually. Junhoe could count Donghyuk’s eyelashes individually, if he really wanted to.

Not that he really wants to. It’s just that Donghyuk’s really, _really_ close to him, and he’s never really thought about how Donghyuk’s shampoo smells but it’s kind of nice.

Donghyuk grins, head tilting slightly to the side. “Let’s have fun, June-yah.”

It takes the rest of the cup and two songs for Junhoe to hit his stride, but eventually he realizes that everyone’s too drunk and no one gives enough of a fuck to care what he does - in fact, once he starts getting into it, people start cheering for him.

Ego bolstered, Junhoe lets a devious grin sneak its way onto his face as he moves dangerously close to Donghyuk, close enough that barely a piece of paper could fit between their bodies.

“So we’re doing this?” Donghyuk taunts, leaning forward and pressing himself flush against Junhoe. Junhoe feels the air leave his lungs, replaced immediately by fire as the firm line of Donghyuk’s body moves against Junhoe’s torso.

Donghyuk’s hard. Dimly, Junhoe realizes that he is, too. When did that even happen?

Junhoe lets the music tell his body what to do, rocking against Donghyuk’s with ever-increasing pressure. He’s not sure if he’s hallucinating when he hears a soft moan in his ear, slim fingers gripping his upper arm.

One song, three songs - Junhoe doesn’t know how long they’re out there. The only thing his mind registers is the warmth of Donghyuk against him and how weirdly good all this feels before there’s a firm grasp around his wrist and once again he finds himself pulled, this time out of the crowd and down a hall and into another room - someone’s bedroom. Donghyuk shuts the door behind them once Junhoe’s cleared the frame, then pins the taller up against it with surprising force.

“Tell me you want this,” Donghyuk whispers, his palms flat against the front of Junhoe’s grey t-shirt.

A thousand thoughts flicker through Junhoe’s head all at once, but the one at the forefront of his mind says to thread his fingers through Donghyuk’s hair at the back of his head and tilt his head back and press their lips together hard.

It’s all pressure and tongues and no finesse, but it stokes the fire building in Junhoe’s chest in all the right ways. Donghyuk presses his thigh at the junction of Junhoe’s legs, rocking against Junhoe’s hardness as he fumbles with his belt.

“God damn,” Donghyuk breathes once Junhoe finally pulls his lips away. He’s finally managed to undo his belt, shimmying his too-tight jeans down his thighs as Junhoe starts to take his own pants off. Donghyuk’s thighs are doing something to his mind that he doesn’t really understand but he’s absolutely not opposed to.

“Take my shirt off,” Donghyuk commands, and Junhoe swears because of _course_ Donghyuk’s wearing a button-up.

“Can I rip it?”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” Donghyuk growls, grabbing Junhoe by the front of his tee and maneuvering him down onto the mattress with strength Junhoe didn’t know the other had.

Donghyuk’s straddling Junhoe the moment the taller’s back hits the mattress, pressing their cocks against each other. It takes a herculean effort for Junhoe to pull his brain together enough to figure out how to undo buttons as a shiver of pleasure travels up his spine.

He gets about halfway through before Donghyuk gets fed up and yanks the rest of them open - Junhoe can hear at least one of the buttons hit the wall.

“What about not ripping your shirt?” Junhoe asks.

“Shut the _fuck_ up and get to fucking me,” Donghyuk growls. Junhoe’s never really seen Donghyuk this feisty. He kind of likes it a lot.

“How--” Junhoe starts to ask, but cuts himself off as Donghyuk pushes himself off the bed to find his jeans, grumbling as he searches the pockets. His expression immediately morphs into one of glee as he pulls out two foil packets, tossing them in Junhoe’s direction.

“Huh,” Junhoe remarks.

“‘m always prepared,” Donghyuk laughs breathlessly.

“You were preparing to fuck?” Junhoe asks. _To fuck who?_

Donghyuk shrugs. “Maybe. What’s it to you?”

Junhoe doesn’t have him in it to reply, just reaches out to pull Donghyuk back on top of him. Donghyuk’s lips find his easily, tongue tracing the seam before he bites down. Junhoe moans, hands palming the curves of Donghyuk’s ass, pressing them together.

“Put those fingers to work,” Donghyuk commands, reaching for one of the packets and tearing it open. He flips himself down onto his back, legs spread, hard cock flush against his abdomen and leaking precum readily from the tip. Junhoe takes the packet from him, squeezing lube onto his fingers and tracing them around the rim of Donghyuk’s ass.

Junhoe’s no virgin - he knows what he’s doing as far as the mechanics of sex are involved, and he’s never felt the need to be particularly gentle with his partners unless they asked. But even in his altered mental state, he feels like there’s something different with Donghyuk, even as Donghyuk arches his back up to give Junhoe easier access. He moans as Junhoe’s fingers fill him, his own hand coming around to fist his own member.

“Just like that,” he breathes. “God, I knew I wanted those hands for a reason.”

Junhoe obliges, pushing in all the way to the knuckle. His own cock hangs neglected between his legs, but it’s barely on his mind - his brain consumed by Donghyuk spread out for him, begging for _more, more Junhoe please fuck me._

Junhoe pulls his fingers out, grabbing a fistful of tissues from a box next to the bed before fumbling around for the condom. His hands skim over the blankets once, twice, three times before he finally finds it, ripping it open and rolling it over himself. He lets out a long sigh, the light pressure of his fingers down his length a welcome respite.

He settles himself between Donghyuk’s legs, pushing the head of his cock up against Donghyuk’s hole. Donghyuk pushes back against him, letting out the most sinful of sighs once Junhoe pushes himself inside.

“You feel so good,” Donghyuk whispers, wrapping his legs around Junhoe’s waist and pulling him in close. “So good.”

Junhoe rolls his hips, groaning at the sensation of Donghyuk’s walls around him. With the alcohol and the tension, he knows he’s not going to last long, and he feels like Donghyuk’s probably not going to, either.

He presses his lips to Donghyuk’s neck, sucking against the skin and biting down as he rocks into Donghyuk. Donghyuk pushes back against him, his ass smacking against Junhoe’s thighs loud and firm.

Donghyuk tilts his hips back, his eyes rolling back into his head as his mouth opens in a silent scream. His hips stutter - Junhoe grabs hold, pulling Donghyuk firm against him, flush to the base. A choked cry escapes Donghyuk’s throat as he cums, spurts of white dripping down his length to pool on his stomach.

Junhoe thrusts shallowly, his own orgasm building fast as Donghyuk’s body clenches around him. He bites down on Donghyuk’s shoulder as his release hits him, spilling inside the condom, his vision whiting out.

*

Junhoe doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he must have. Otherwise there’s no way he would have woken up.

His head pounds and his mouth tastes disgusting. He’s also got an arm thrown around someone and he’s not quite sure who.

He closes his eyes firmly, then opens them - spots dance around the edges of his vision as he gets used to the light. He spots a familiar head of tousled hair on the pillow beside him. Donghyuk’s mouth is slightly open, a hint of drool at the corner of his lips.

He looks perfect and Junhoe doesn’t know why he thinks that.

The door bangs open suddenly, startling Junhoe. Donghyuk starts beside him, bolting upright.

“Jesus, _fuck,_ ” someone’s grumbling. Junhoe has no idea who he is. “Someone really fucked in my bed?”

“Sorry,” Junhoe mumbles.

“Yeah, fuckin’ whatever, just get out of here, goddamn,” the guy grumbles. “ _Christ,_ this is why I didn’t want Cheol hosting any parties.”

Junhoe and Donghyuk manage to stumble out of bed, clothes pulled on haphazardly. Junhoe can only find one sock and it looks like Donghyuk’s going commando, but both of them shuffle out in about ten seconds and neither of them can look the guy in the eye.

“Sorry,” Junhoe says again as they leave. He gets no response.

“God,” Donghyuk mutters as they lumber down the hall, “my head hurts like a bitch.”

“Mine too.”

The rest of the place isn’t in a much better state - there’s a handful of people passed out on the sofas and the floor, some in varying stages of undress. Junhoe’s pretty sure he recognizes a couple of his classmates, but opts not to say anything in favor of following Donghyuk to the front door.

They manage to find their shoes somehow. Junhoe yanks on his black Timberlands gracelessly while Donghyuk shoves his feet into his Nikes. Despite the noise, no one else wakes up.

Junhoe opens the door after a few tries, squinting as light seeps through the cracks between the door and the frame. He and Donghyuk slip out as quietly as they can, closing the door behind them.

Once they’re in the hallway, a weird silence falls upon them. Junhoe doesn’t know what to say. To be fair, he’s not really sure if there’s a lot he’s mentally able to string together at the moment, but even if there was, he’s still pretty sure it would come out wrong.

“That was nice,” Donghyuk finally says.

“Nice,” Junhoe echoes. That’s one way to put it.

“I don’t know about you,” Donghyuk hedges, “but I wouldn’t mind doing this again. If you wanted. Minus the alcohol. If you want.”

“If I want.” Why can’t Junhoe find anything to say?

There’s a small smile on Donghyuk’s face that looks like it’s just on the verge of falling. Junhoe doesn’t want that to happen.

“Um. I want. I mean, yeah. Let’s do this again.”

Donghyuk laughs. “Let’s talk about this when our heads aren’t trying to kill us. But I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yeah. Monday.”

Donghyuk’s just about to turn around when a sudden urge comes over Junhoe - he can’t explain why, but he closes the distance between the two of them and presses a soft, brief kiss to Donghyuk’s forehead.

It’s over in an instant, Junhoe stepping back to where he had been. He’s not sure if that was the right thing to do.

If the smile on Donghyuk’s face is any indicator, through, then it definitely was.

Donghyuk waves, turning around and walking down the hall. The hazy, early-morning sun filters through the window, making everything look vaguely dream-like.

Junhoe’s honestly half-thinking this is all a dream as he walks down the hall in the other direction.

He just really hopes it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was going to be part of a larger college!au fic but like. we're old and tired now lol so hopefully this whets the appetite a little bit.
> 
> find us at [greyskies twitter](https://twitter.com/soft_coups) | [greyskies curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/soft_coups) | [nokchaa twitter](https://twitter.com/minwonseoks)


End file.
